


Come Back To Us

by theOfficialSandwich



Series: Marvel One-Shots [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: 1940s, 1940s America, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Fluff, Gay, Gay Bucky Barnes, Gay Steve Rogers, M/M, Pre-Serum James "Bucky" Barnes, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Protective Bucky Barnes, Secret Relationship, Sick Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, War, World War II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:55:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29020809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theOfficialSandwich/pseuds/theOfficialSandwich
Summary: Steve Rogers x Bucky Barnes. Both Pre-Serum.To the world Steve & Bucky's relationship is wrong, unnatural, and illegal. They make it work though, even when it gets tough. But then the world tears itself apart, plugging everyone back into chaos of war.Requests are OPEN.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Marvel One-Shots [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2107830
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19
Collections: Everything from The Official Sandwich





	Come Back To Us

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request, Requests Are Open.

Ah, 1940s America. Still the Land of the Free, Home of the Brave. With a greater focus on rebuilding the nation. Early ‘40s America began to awake from its isolationism, as Roosevelt postponed America as the ‘Arsenal of Democracy’ - a beacon of hope to a surrounded Great Britain and Republic of China. Allowing the President to help the Allies without sending any young Americans to die in Europe. That of course, was all about to change.

“What a mess.” Bucky once again thought, as he busied himself in his Mom’s tiny kitchen. She was out working, a Switchboard Operator, currently training to get ready for a move to a military base. A far cry from working the City’s Switchboard, she was out a lot, but it kept the lights on.

Bucky turned back to the soup, bubbling away on the stove. He stirred it a little before replacing the lid and looking back down to the paper’s headline.  **THOUSAND PLANES ATTACK ENGLAND** , and under that was  **Nazis Launch Terrific Assault Against Britain** . Sighing, Bucky decided it best to stop reading any further and portioned up two bowls of his Ma’s secret soup, one for each of them. Setting both bowls down on a metal tray, he tucked the paper under his arm and walked back to his room, tray in hand.

Bucky opened the door to Steve sitting up in the bed, sketching something in his old scrappy notebook. His boyfriend looked as frail as he always did, but there was some colour in his cheeks that wasn't there this morning. The boy glanced up sharply as Bucky walked in, smiling as he realised who it was and grinning as Bucky set the tray down. Bucky climbed on to the single bed, the tray between them, before handing Steve his bowl.

Steve gave a one word answer. “Spoons?”

“Patience punk, I got ‘em right here.” Bucky said, feigning exasperation, as he fished two spoons from his pocket, giving one to Steve who immediately dived in.

“Not a punk.” Steve managed out between mouthfuls, but at Bucky’s disapproving gaze he slowed down. “This your Ma’s recipe.”

“One and only.” Bucky said as he started eating.

Steve just nodded in return and the two ate in silence, when Steve finished and set his bowl back on the try, he noticed the paper’s front page. Bucky watched as his face dropped, and he placed his half empty bowl down as Steve turned to him.

“Are you going?” Steve’s voice wavered.

“No one is, we’re just giving ‘em supplies, stuff like that.”

“Would you go?”

“If I had to. But that's not happened yet.” Bucky reassured, wrapping an arm round Steve and pulling him close.

“Good.” Steve responded, leaning into Bucky.

Bucky just hummed, and Steve glazed back up. They looked at each other for a while, both moving closer and kissing. Steve loved when they kissed, and he was sure Bucky did too. They didn't kiss very often, only his Ma knew about them and she was strangely supportive of two of them. It was a crime after all and it had taken Steve and Bucky a while to stop hating themselves for their feelings, for what they had no choice over. They were who there were, nothing could change them - unfortunately many didn't see it that way.

**::::::::::::**

Steve and Bucky sat next to one another, opposite the Wireless on the mahogany bureau, listening intently to the biggest news headline of 1941.

**“-confirms 1,500 killed in Hawaii, Americans among them. Congress votes for War with Japan. Germany responds by-”**

“Guess this means I’m going now.” Bucky said, breaking the boys’ silence.

“Buck-” Steve started, but Bucky cut him off.

“I won't have a choice; they’ll start conscripting soon.”

“But Bucky. You can’t!”

“My Country needs me, Steve!”

“And I need you.” Steve finished, both boys were breathing heavily. With that, Steve jumped up and walked quickly out of the room. Bucky sighed as he heard his bedroom door slam shut. Concluding it would be best to wait it out a bit, Bucky moved back over to the Wireless and turned up the volume.

**::::::::::::**

An hour or so after their fight, Bucky got up from his spot by the Wireless and went to his room. Steve was sitting on the bed, Bucky cursed internally when he noticed the tear tracks on his boyfriend’s face. Moving back over to his bed, Steve automatically fell back into Bucky’s arms, and they held each other for a while - a wordless apology from each of them.

“I know you probably have to go. I know I can't. But, just please come back. Come back to us, for me.” Steve whispered to Bucky.

“I wouldn't abandon you, Stevie.” Bucky whispered back, pressing a kiss onto Steve’s forehead.


End file.
